A device of the kind mentioned in the beginning is known from the DE 10 2007 034 698 A1. A device of this kind on the one hand comprises one or more conveying sections for the transportation of packages and on the other hand comprises an application unit in order to apply the label printed by a printer to the underside of the package. To this end it is necessary for the labels to be supplied to the underside of package in the free space available there and to be applied in the correct position. With the known device therefore provision has been made for the label to be applied by means of a contact pressure element. Transportation of the printed label from the printer into the area of the free space below the package is effected by a transport belt which is inclined at a angle. A design of this kind requires a comparatively large amount of technical effort and is limited as regards user friendliness because access to the printer is difficult due to it being arranged below the feed unit.
Another labelling device known from the state of the art (DE 10 2008 032 019 A1) comprises a manipulator arm at the lower end of which a stamping head is provided. The upper end of the manipulator arm is attached to a bar, wherein the manipulator arm is linearly movable along the bar. By moving the manipulator arm in a suitable manner the labels are picked up by a label dispensing unit at a first position, are then transported to a further position and at this location are applied onto the goods from the topside.